Bist Du Bei Mir
by Straightjackets-R-Us
Summary: After the ring is destroyed, Frodo and Sam don't se a way to get back home. *finnished now with translation and spelling help* Songfic, no slash!


Bist Du Bei Mir  
  
A/N: The song is written in German, but I'll provide a translation at the end of every line, so it would be as follows: Bist Du Bei Mir (If you are near) And so, they are the same song, just in two different languages!! Okies? Okies!!! n.n  
  
Oh, this is re-written with much thanks to San Antonio Rose for corrections in German spelling and traslation!! Thank you SO much!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lotr characters nor do I own this song! 'Twas written by Bach, so why would I own it? n.~  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo looked around himself slowly. They, Sam and him, were in the cracks of Mount Doom, the one place that their entire quest had led to. All the pain, all the agony, all the terror had all led up to this moment. Frodo winced and looked down at his hand that was missing one finger. The empty space was bleeding freely onto his already soiled cloths.  
  
***Bist du bei mir,  
  
Geh' ich mit Freuden  
  
Zum Sterben und zu meiner Ruh,  
  
Zum Sterben und zu meiner Ruh..***  
  
(If you are with me, I'll go with joy  
  
To death and to my rest,  
  
To death and to my rest.)  
  
He felt a hand clutch to his arm. Sam was lying next to him as the ground shook under them. Hot steam rose from the deep crevasse that lay no more than 10 feet from them. For a moment, Frodo wondered if they should just follow Gollum's example and jump into the fire; after all, they had no more food, he saw no way to get back to the Shire alive.  
  
***Bist du bei mir,  
  
Geh' ich mit Freuden  
  
Zum Sterben und zu meiner Ruh,  
  
Zum Sterben und zu meiner Ruh..***  
  
(If you are with me,  
  
I'll go with joy  
  
To death and to my rest,  
  
To death and to my rest.)  
  
The Shire: it burned his heart to think of the place where he had grown up, the place that he could never return to now. Thoughts wandered to the soft rolling green hills and to the little rivers that went flowing playfully throughout the countryside. His thoughts also dwelled upon his friends, Merry, Pippin, and Sam. Sam. He would never see his beloved Rosie again, nor would he see the old Gaffer. Never again would they sit under the big tree, smoking their pipes and talking casually of the weather.  
  
***Ach, wie vergnügt  
  
Wär' so mein Ende,  
  
Es drückten deine schönen Hände  
  
Mir die getreuen Augen zu. ***  
  
(Oh, how joyful  
  
Would be my end  
  
If your beautiful hands  
  
Would close my faithful eyes.)  
  
Sam's hand still rested on his arm. Frodo brought his hand to hold it as he looked into the teary eyes of his good friend. "Sam..." he whispered softy in an attempt to comfort him while on the threshold of death. Sam shook his head and made a gesture for Frodo to be quiet. "You need all your energy, if we're going to get back!" Frodo's eyes widened. "Are you mad? Sam, isn't it obvious that there is no possible way for us to live?" At this last comment, all of the light in Sam's eyes faded into darkness. "You're right Mr. Frodo..." he said slowly.  
  
***Ach, wie vergnügt  
  
Wär' so mein Ende,  
  
Es drückten deine schönen Hände  
  
Mir die getreuen Augen zu. ***  
  
(Oh, how joyful  
  
Would be my end  
  
If your beautiful hands  
  
Would close my faithful eyes.)  
  
"I suppose that this is how it ends then," Frodo whispered into Sam's ear, a small tear in his eye. "Yes, I suppose it does..." Sam replied, trying his best not to show his anguish. They clasped their hands and lied on the ground, cold, tired, and hungry. Sam couldn't help but feeling ashamed for himself, dying this way, on the filthy soil of Mordor and in the grasp of his most beloved friend; the same friend that he had sworn never to leave so long ago.  
  
***Bist du bei mir,  
  
Geh' ich mit Freuden  
  
Zum Sterben und zu meiner Ruh,  
  
Zum Sterben und zu meiner Ruh.***  
  
(If you are with me,  
  
I'll go with joy  
  
To death and to my rest,  
  
To death and to my rest.)  
  
Sam looked to the sky once before closing his eyes into an eternal slumber. A small shadow passed across the sky, drawing nearer to the two hobbits. The Eagles were coming...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hi! I really hoped that you liked this little ficie! I really enjoyed writing it. Oh and I don't speak German, this was just what was written in an old song score. Please don't flame, I really enjoy reading reviews, but not flames. Thanks a lot for reading this!!! 


End file.
